User talk:Death horseman94
Hey i fixed Your add on Registerd users, took a few trys to get it right...had a brain fart lol. Welcome back to the wiki Truerurouni 17:14, 14 May 2008 (UTC) vandalism stop leaving threats and shyt on peoples articles, any vandalism will be handled by me cuz im on the comp most of the day, or by one of the sys admins. leaving threats to kick peoples ass will not stop them from vandalising the page. take a look at your old profiles history and you will see what i mean. what you are doing by leaving threats is considerd vandalising and will be dealt with like any other vandalism to upkeep the integrity of the wiki. Truerurouni 20:16, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ---- fadalisdestroyer666 ok then i will stop then (very sorry) well c u some time on the wiki I havent gained any awards. but truthfully i dont care about getting rewards, im here to help this wiki prosper, and if i get an award then kool, but other than that i dont really care about getting awards. this wiki is doing great things by providing vital info for uninformed hunters and i repect that and hate to see stupid people think there being funny by putting penis monster under nickname for khezu!!! Truerurouni 20:36, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Basarious and shengaoren, i love watching him fall on his face when he dies. Truerurouni 21:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I noticed you tried making a page for a Akantor weapon. i fixed it to look like a table. take a look at it and use it for templates for any future tables you may try to make. this table is small and easy to tell what symbol does what. good luck on your future articles. Truerurouni 22:33, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Ok, its not really a matter of typing, you can just copy and paste what you want and save yourself the trouble of messing something up. to make the table, you HAVE to have the beggining code {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" or else it wont work. Truerurouni 20:45, 8 June 2008 (UTC) The line You keep crossing the line. I'm affraid I am going to have to request a permanent ban. RaptorKing 10:03, 22 May 2008 (UTC) monsters you saw my profile and all my weps. im proficiant in all weps, but prefer the sns or duals. oh and one more thig, please sign your posts with ~~~~ Truerurouni 17:31, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah i use onslauht, but mostly for bashing raths heads in, i love that dizzy effect hammers have now. i have yet to fight any fata or Akantor yet, because im always helping young hunters thrive to become succesful. i have Akantor unlocked and black fata downloaded, just havnt took the time to attempt them. Truerurouni 17:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) weapons ??? what where you talking about thanks for pointing that out ya thanks for pointing that out to be honest my spelling is,nt that great and in any other page i made you may see some spelling mistacks oh i just made 1 boltman31 Yeah... Yeah, we do have similar names on this, don't we? yh, um..., first off, i killed a lao shan lung 3 times (or rather repelled), and then, when i was on his back (using an anti dragon bomb), i calved stuf off there, and all that sort of stuff, but i can't really remember how i got it, coz i only got one, so, soz, cant help you there, and i can't with the chameleos jewel either, coz my mate got that for me while i was away, i will have to ask him and by the way, did you read my page and read all the armours and weapons i got? reply soon cheers mate Fatalis-600 also... oh yh, how do you unlock the akantor? and do you have MSN? oh, soz bout that, so, how do you unlock the akantor? Thanks Yeah, thanks for that, i will do that (by the way, i have got all coloured fatalis', but only from download), so thanks for that, cheers mate. ~~ ~~ Fatalis-600 <- Is that what you mean by signing your name after every message? Replying Oh, thanks for that, and yeah, that's why i downloaded all the fatalis' instead of unlocking them, and yes i have got the fire dragon jewel for the HR6 teostra, and thanks for "teaching" me how to sign my name, cheers c u soon aswell -- ~~ ~~ Fatalis-600 Thanks for the Comment! Thanks for the comment, I try to be funny. But, that's exactly how I became an Ucamulbas! I laughed so hard planning jokes, my chin grew three times its size. So, here I am! Lol Gaoren Slayer good job, and thank you for the compliment. Truerurouni 00:12, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Hi again yeah, hi again, and no, not yet, and when i do, i will add it to my weapons list on my page. and, btw, i don't know how t kill the teostra, my mate did it for me when i was on holiday, he is a HR6 aswell and has unlocked everything, but i am trying to get him to do the akantor quest with me, but he sed he did enough when he helped me out, says i have to work it out for myself, so just hang on, and when i work it out (which will be soon), i will tell you, just hang on. Full gold rathian... I didn't know u had full gold rathian! Tell me, can u get full akantor? reply soon ur mate Fatalis-600 ITS ME Yeah I did that for like a billion times and still it wont give me the skull. MHguy 19:55, 7 June 2008 (UTC)MHguy ITS ME AGAIN No, i did not MHguy 20:59, 7 June 2008 (UTC)MHguy thnks for that mate cheers ............ I have just unlocked the akantor, but haven't got fatalis buster yet, what is an akantor weak against? Is it Dragon or thunder or what? cheers, bye. Templates the template is what you use to make the table, if you want i can fix the table on your user page for you. Truerurouni 16:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Ok its fixed Truerurouni 16:21, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I know you havnt lol, i would have caught it in the Recent Updates page Truerurouni 16:48, 11 June 2008 (UTC) use the command to be able to type the command you are trying to type without the wiki tying to execute the command. just type wut you want inbetween the ><'s. Ex. ~~~~ (srry if its hard to understand, i couldnt think of any better way to describe it) Truerurouni 17:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" !Without Nowiki Command |- |Truerurouni 19:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) |- {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" !With Nowiki Command |- |~~~~ |- {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" ------------------------------------------------------ Good Job, you got close. it takes practice to get the tables right. Try copying and pasting {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" so that you dont risk messing up the tables format. keep at it and if you mess up, im sure either me or someone else will fix it for you. Truerurouni 17:29, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I know how you must feel, i couldnt give you an answer for why he deletes your pages, but i look at it like this: when he deletes, you remake, i fix! it gives me something to do. when you make a page, make sure that its not a duplicate article EX. someone else has already made an article about that topic. another helpful tip is to present the info in the most user friendly and in the cleanest form possible EX. Use the "show preview" button before the "save changes" to check for proper spelling and that your info is presented correctly. If Pitch continues to delete your pages, you should try and have a good coversation with him and find out why he is deleting your pages and what you can do to make them better. I know pitch will help you, he is very dedicated to this wiki and im sure he will help you. Truerurouni 15:15, 12 June 2008 (UTC) You get to worked up over this dude, relax its not the end of the world lol. How do you know that Pitch hates you? did he say that to your face? no he didnt because i see all on this site, nothing escapes me. you should relax and focus on making the current articles better. a good project for you would be the armor skill page, its about empty and you seem good at gathering info. try focusing your sights on making the wiki better and not on making articles, you might be better at that than you might think. ask Pitch if theres nething that needs to be done, im sure there is a lot thats needs to done and updated. perhaps you could even work on validating the info thats in the articles, making sure the info is correct. Truerurouni 15:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Oh and one more thing, please stop making new topics, just add on to your other topics, its cluttering up my talk page. Thanks Truerurouni 15:42, 12 June 2008 (UTC) =How to Make Tables= {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" *this starts the table {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" !this!!is!!the!!header |- !this!!is!!the!!header *this is how the header is written {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" !this!!is!!the!!header |- |this||is||the||body |- |this || is || the || body *this is how to put info into the body {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" *Use |- when u want to start a new row *Dont Put a | at the end of each row, just press enter and type |- then enter agian and continue with the next row. Also put a |- at the end to close the table so that any information you dont want in the table willnot be entered accidently. hope this helps Truerurouni 16:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Funky maracas? Never even hear of it. DZ Unit-1 02:28, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I beleive the funky maracas is the upgrade to the kut kut duals, i cant remember there name off the top of my head at the moment. Truerurouni 14:45, 12 June 2008 (UTC) myths Sorry, but I never heard of the "myths" of Monster Hunter. I'd appreciate if you do it again, but this time put pretty credible sources to back up everything youre writing. I'm pretty sure not many people know about these myths you wrote about, so on first sight, many will think it's trash. Oh, and there should've been more explanation. PitchBlack696 15:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC)